


Springphone one-shots

by Iamacarrot



Series: I will make this a ship! [1]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Technically it's Phone guy/ Springtrap but, eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8821108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Just something I thought would be neat to write... domesticated Springtrap anyone?





	1. Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, look, I don't understand why people don't do this, because Springtrap is still Purple guy! Everyone knows this right? So, why? Btw I'm representing Springtrap as a type of dog so he walks on all fours and acts like a dog in front of Scott.

Scott sighed happily, his head comfortably cradled in his pillow. A low growl makes Scott groan, but he eventually is able to settle down again. Another growl. Scott sighs, digging his head deeper into his pillow.

Scott sleeps for about five minutes until a long, thick, and foul smelling tongue runs along his face. "Ugh! Oh god that's DISGUSTING!!! Vincent, you KNOW that doesn't wash out!" Scott shouted, frowning when the man turned animatronic threw his head back and let out a rumbling laughter- like sound.

Scott huffed, wiping his face off and throwing some of Vincent's, er, Springtrap's saliva into said rabbit's face. Springtrap whimpered, growling softly before licking his paw and cleaning himself. Scott groaned, getting up and stretching.

Scott walked to the bathroom, Springtrap following after him happily. "Oh no, you are not coming in here after what happened last time" Scott sighed, pushing Springtrap back. Springtrap whimpered, trying to push into the bathroom, but failing.

Scott shut the door and began his normal routine, all the while trying to ignore the scratching and whimpering at the door.

"Hey! Shut up we're trying to sleep!" Mike shouted. "M-Mike! Be nice!" Jeremy scolded lightly. Springtrap sighed, trotting into the kitchen and looking around. Sniffing the floor, Springtrap yelped when he bumped into the counter.

Springtrap mumbled and looked over the counter, sniffing around until he found a jar of cookies.

"Hey Vinny? What're you doing?" Scott asked, getting slightly worried when he got no response, maybe Vincent didn't hear him? "Vinny?!" Scott shouted, rushing out of the bathroom when he got nothing but dead silence in response.

Scott rushed through the house, sighing in relief when he found Springtrap simply trying to get a treat from the counter. "Vinny, don't scare me like that" Scott sighed, chuckling and petting Springtrap.

Said animatronic whimpered, pawing at the cookies hungrily. Scott smiled lightly, opening the jar and handing a cookie to Springtrap, who happily gobbled it down. Scott placed a cookie in his own mouth, smiling as he watched Springtrap lick up the crumbs on the floor.

Springtrap purred, jumping up onto Scott and sighing contentedly. "I love you... you big baby" Scott chuckled, playfully hitting Springtrap in the face. Springtrap purred again, licking Scott and running off.

"Ugh! Vincent! I JUST took a shower!"


	2. What he wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wanted to do was help them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective owners.

Scott groaned as he, Jeremy, Mike, and Fritz all struggled to get a sleeping Springtrap off of the couch. "Why is he so... HEAVY?!" Fritz growled. "You do realize that there's a person inside this thing right?" Mike groaned.

"G-guys? I don't think we should w-wake him up... the last time I did that he was r-really mad..." Jeremy whimpered.

"Hey, only three stutters Jere! Good job!" Mike congratulated, making Jeremy blush. "Guys! Pushing now, flirting later!" Scott shouted, pulling on Springtrap's arm. "Oh hey wait, what's this?" Fritz asked, pointing to a button on Springtrap's neck.

"Huh? Oh no Fritz WAIT!" Scott shouted, though he was too late, for Fritz had already pressed the button, which caused the jaw of the yellow Bonnie to open and emit a sort of screechy cartoon voice, which woke Springtrap up and made the large rabbit freak out.

Jumping around in fear, Springtrap almost knocked over multiple valuable artifacts. Scott jumped onto Springtrap, pressing the button again and stopping the noise. 

Springtrap panted, sitting down and whimpering. Scott sighed, grabbing Springtrap's jaw and calmly reassuring him. Suddenly, a knock on the door made Springtrap growl, jumping up at the door and screeching.

"Vincent! Vincent stop it!" Scott growled, pushing Springtrap back and telling the others to get him upstairs. The others did so, locking the upstairs door and muffling the sounds of screeches and roars.

Scott huffed, opening the door and revealing the neighbor, otherwise known as, the landlord. "Umm, hello Mr. Acron, what can I do for you?" Scott asked nervously. "You know very well what I'm here about..." Mr. Acron growled.

"Listen Mr. Acron, I know that Springtrap has been a bit of a hassle lately, but I assure you things will be fixed" Scott explained. "They'd better, or else that Rabbit is going to be where it belongs... in a mad scientists laboratory!" Mr. Acron shouted, slamming the door.

Scott sighed, great, now he had to not only get Springtrap under control, but find someone willing to train him! Wait a second...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott groaned, pacing back and forth as he waited for the trainer to arrive. As if on cue, a knock at the door notified Scott and (unfortunately) Springtrap that the trainer was here. Springtrap screeched, running in circles before scratching at the door.

"Vincent... Vincent! VINCENT!!!!!" Scott shouted, the growling and screeching subsiding and turning into uncomfortable pacing.

Scott opened the door to reveal none other than Vendetta, who was still as sharp as ever. Springtrap hissed, running upstairs to do who knows what.

Scott groaned, hoping that Springtrap wasn't going to break anything expensive. "Hello Vendetta, how are you?" Scott asked politely. "As good as I'll ever be... you?" Vendetta asked. "I've been better..." Scott sighed.

"Well, don't worry, when I leave, you won't recognize Vincent" Vendetta promised. "That's honestly what I'm afraid of..." Scott muttered.

Vendetta walked upstairs, spotting the yellow hide of Springtrap almost immediately. "Oh Vincent~" Vendetta growled, tapping the backside of Springtrap which was sticking out like a sore thumb from under the bed.

Springtrap whimpered, burrowing under the bed farther. "Oh come on... what's wrong? You scared?" Vendetta teased, walking to the other side of the bed and seeing Springtrap's face. Said rabbit hissed, his robotic eyes black with tiny white specks as pupils. "Oh how scary" Vendetta chuckled sarcastically.

Springtrap growled and hissed, opening his jaw and revealing his human face every so often. "So, you go from a sadistic jerk to a territorial bunny rabbit? How pathetic..." Vendetta sighed, that lit the spark.

Springtrap roared, jumping up and knocking the bed over. "Hah!" Vendetta shouted, dodging every attack from Springtrap easily... if only the same were to be said about the furniture.

Springtrap had managed to scratch up every peace of furniture that Scott had, the remains looking like the aftermath of a tornado. Scott groaned, falling backwards and passing out for about five seconds. 

Springtrap yelped, running up to Scott and whimpering. When Scott woke up, he looked at Springtrap with a look that he hadn't used in a while... a look of pure resentment.

Whimpering, Springtrap looked away from Scott, rubbing his forepaws together and looking instead at the damage he had caused. "I'm sorry..." Springtrap moaned out, looking at the floor in guilt. "Sorry?... SORRY?! What does SORRY do for me huh?! Nothing! Absolutely NOTHING!! It doesn't repair the damage, it doesn't pay for rent, it doesn't keep the landlord off my tail! It does NOTHING!!!" Scott shouted.

Springtrap whimpered, backing up and trying to avoid making any eye contact with Scott whatsoever. "I have protected you for far too long now! Every time you make a mistake, I get blamed for it! And why is that? Because YOU just HAD to do what you did! You know, if you would have just asked for help, those children wouldn't be dead! I wouldn't be suffering, and I sure as Hell wouldn't be dealing with the sorry mistake that is YOU VINCENT BISHOP!!!" Scott roared, stopping Springtrap's whimpering immediately.

Springtrap sat, his nose twitching before tears fell out of his eyes. Springtrap ran out of the room, bursting through the front door and into the streets.

Scott panted, standing and looking at the place where his best friend was sitting. Vendetta stood in shock, never before had he heard ANYONE talk to Vincent that way, let alone make the man cry. Scott groaned, sitting down and burying his face into his legs.

"Wow... I didn't know that's how you feel about him..." Vendetta sighed. "It's not..." Scott groaned. "Wait, but-" "Look, I vent okay? Everyone does... but... I always vent to the others, never to Vincent himself and I guess... I guess I just felt that he needed to know..." Scott huffed.

"But... Wait a minute, you just said that it wasn't about him" Vendetta said in confusion. "It wasn't... it was... it was about myself..." Scott sighed heavily. "You? Then... then why did-" "Because Vincent KNOWS me... he knows that I can never be mad at him... so... when I yell at him, he knows that I'm talking about myself... it kills me to have no one to trust but him... the one person I love with all of my heart, more than myself, and the one who worries about me the most to have to listen to my ranting about how much I..." 

"You what?"

"...How much I hate myself..." Scott sobbed, burying his face into his knees once again, but this time to hide the tears streaming down his face. Vendetta sighed, leaning down to try and comfort Scott.

"Scott..." "Just leave... I'll be fine..." Scott sighed. Vendetta nodded, walking off and saying nothing more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Springtrap sighed, looking at his reflection in the wishing well that was in the middle of town. It was late at night, so Springtrap didn't have to worry about being caught.

Springtrap absolutely hated it when his master got like this, those pills weren't working, only making it worse, not to mention that creature that was always at the door. 

Springtrap huffed, splashing the water and looking up, he just wanted to help his master, to warn him of the black demon with the Cheshire smile that always climbed onto his Master's back when he did something wrong which then resulted in a knock on the door.

He didn't need treatment, and neither did his master, they just needed to be saved. All those children got happy endings, so why didn't he? Why didn't him, his master, and his friends get a happy ending?

There wasn't just his Master's demon, there was the one haunting Jeremy and Mike, who appeared and caused Jeremy's stuttering and Mike's anger. Then there was the one that went after Fritz, the one that always brought bad luck to any and everyone that came into contact with the honestly loveable boy.

All Springtrap wanted to do was help, to be able to tell them about the terrifying creatures that caused his anxiety, to protect them, but his body left him with a huge disadvantage.

He wanted to help... that's all... he wanted to... to... he wanted to

S.A.V.E T.H.E.M ...

 

 

YOU CAN'T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Argh! The FFFFFFFEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun to write...


End file.
